


So glad

by locuas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Pearl and "S" from S's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	So glad

She had arrived at the concert a while ago and was now taking a break to check her phone. She was enjoying herself, but it was disappointing that there wasn’t anyone for her to talk with. She could not find anyone she knew or at least someone she thought would be interesting to meet.   
She was not expecting to find cute girls or anything like that. She would have been satisfied by simply having someone to talk to.  
The music was nice, at least.  
Then she noticed someone offering her a handshake. She turned her eyes to see who had approached and…  
A thunder strikes her from the inside as a shade of light can be seen in the background and birds sing countless tunes and winged hearts fly around a goddess of white skin. Her eyes look up and down, checking out beauty personified in front of her.  
Her legs cannot move. She tries to play it cool and smile slightly, using all of her will to avoid looking nervous, but she had no idea how well it turned out.  
She returns the handshake, if only so no one notices her nervousness or the beautiful woman in front of her thinks she is not interested.   
“I wanted to ask, how do you color your hair?” her voice was like the sounds angels would make when they were singing and she could barely contain herself. Unable to think of anything to say, she noticed the woman’s hair. She dyed her hair, too, but it looked almost natural. Whatever method she used to dye her hair, it had fantastic results. Not that someone as beautiful as her deserved anything else.  
“How do YOU dye your hair?” she asked, almost without thinking a cursing herself for letting it slip. It sounded rude, she was sure of it.  
But the woman simply smiled before saying:  
“My appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light”  
Beautiful and a poet. It was at that moment when she wondered if she was dreaming, because she could not believe someone like the one in front of her actually wanted to talk to her.  
She did not know what to answer, but to not sound as if she had not understood her, she said without thinking “I know how that feels”  
She felt embarrassed when those words came out of her mouth. She had even thrown her hair to the other side of her head in a clumsy attempt to flirt, but she was convinced it had looked ridiculous.  
The woman, as if to pretend otherwise, then said  
“By the Way, I saved your planet and your species and you are welcome”  
She laughed at that joke. Beautiful, poetic and funny, it was real and she could feel like she could die right then and there and she would be happy.  
In fact, she would die for real if she continued to being exposed to the wonder in front of her, so she took a piece of paper, wrote her number and gave it to the woman and left. As soon as she was away form the woman, she left out a deep and happy sigh.  
She was so glad she had come to that concert after all.


End file.
